User talk:Guitar65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Hornean/Archive/Chefs' Elimination Reasons! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 I'm so angry right now because of Van's elimination. It was fucking bullshit! Elise or Barbie should have been eliminated! I don't know if I like this show anymore. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:06, December 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm pissed as well. Van was great, he shouldn't have to leave due to not speaking much. Every time I watch the red team this season I'm thinking "Hell's Bitches 2.0" and Barbie and Elise are really pushing my last nerve. I would not be surprised if Dana hit both of them with a hot frying pan.Guitar65 (talk) 02:20, December 9, 2017 (UTC) It's confirmed! The show only cares about its ratings, nothing else. I've lost faith in that show. I've never been this angry about an elimination, ever. I think the only real right decision Ramsay made in the history of the show was Season 7 Scott, and maybe Raj when he finally decided to get rid of him. There has been much more bullshit eliminations than satisfaying ones. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:29, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I think we can agree that this all-star season is not great or as Ramsay puts it "All Stars, No Stats" but lets see how it plays out. Maybe Ramsay will get at least Barbie and/or Elise before the black jackets.Guitar65 (talk) 02:41, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey buddy! I don't know if you're watching tonight's episode right now, but it's very ghetto in the red team! Elise, Barbie, and Michelle could be nominated tonight, but unfortunately, I predict it's Michelle who's gonna be eliminated! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 01:55, December 16, 2017 (UTC) I am seriously getting a headache from the constant screaming. Forget Hell's Bitches 2.0, it's more like Hell's Bitches Ultimate super edition!Guitar65 (talk) 01:57, December 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm so glad Barbie is gone! Next step is Elise! I have to say however, Michelle dodged a bullet tonight, but I'm happy as fuck! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:01, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah! I think that the red team are fragmented, and the only true way that they will get their shit together is getting Elise out!Guitar65 (talk) 02:04, December 16, 2017 (UTC) That's fucking true!! :) Now I can't wait for next week's episode to see if my (and maybe everybody's) wish comes true, which is see Elise get eliminated before the black jackets (by the way, the Blind Taste Test was fucking funny!) Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:10, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Same! Although we have to wait until Jan 5th for the next episode, at least that's what wikapedia said.Guitar65 (talk) 02:17, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Well, let's take this 3 week delay to do some progress on this wiki, it will be a great opportunity! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:18, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Sounds Good! As I said on your wall, Episode 7 for Season 5 is finsihed but I am not sure when I will get Episode 8 done as this weekend is looking busy. And I don't need to go on a rant on Lacey's threat to quit in that episode. I don't know how your doing on your end, but just make sure your focused on your exams and you will probably have time for the rest of Season 4.Guitar65 (talk) 02:21, December 16, 2017 (UTC) I'm done with all my exams! Only one or two final works, and I'm on vacation for the next three weeks! I'm gonna work on the wiki on a more regular basis during that time! I'm gonna try to finish episode 4 of season 4 before going to bed (I have a lot of energy right now because of Barbie's elimination, I'm full of hope and it boosted my energy! I'm really glad I could talk about it with someone finally, because my mom has been on the phone for the last hour, and she's still not done! However, she's not bothering me as much right now as she was during the broadcast of tonight's episode!) Anyway, do what you have to do, there's no rush, and I could take the weekend to catch up with you on season 4! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 02:33, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey buddy, are you watching the new episode tonight? Honestly, I'm starting to lose interest for that show big time! All-Star season is extremely disappointing, and now, I even feel forced to watch the episode because of this wiki. I started the project of catching the lost seasons, and you eventually joined me, and because I'm losing interest in the show, I'm considering quitting, but on the other end, I don't want to let anybody down and finally finish a project I started for once in my life. This is also the reason why I'm not filling my promise of completing two episodes a day. So, I desperately need motivation from your part! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 01:39, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Ok, you have the seasons that you consider your favorites. When you rewatch them, try to remember why you grew to love this series. All-Stars is a real disappointment yes, but it is just one season. Every show has there weakest seasons, but it doesn't outweigh how the overall series. There have been stronger seasons, strong personalities, and strong chefs that have had great strories like Elsie from Season 1, Julia from Season3, Dave from Season 6. If you want, I can take over for All-Stars and do the episodes when the time comes and that way, you don't have to feel pressure on watching this season. Guitar65 (talk) 01:48, January 6, 2018 (UTC) I think that's a good idea, thank you! Today, my two favorites, Milly and Dana, were disappointments, and Dana would maybe get eliminated. At this point, I don't even care anymore of who's gonna win the season. So, you're right man. I'm gonna focus on my favorite seasons and try to forget the All-Star season! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 01:56, January 6, 2018 (UTC) And also remember this, even the winners of Hell's Kitchen have their rough nights. Look at S12 Scott, he got nominated seven times in his season, and even though S6 Dave is argubalby the best winner ever, he was shit at crepes. Guitar65 (talk) 02:01, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey buddy, would you like to keep an eye on that Fofffillyou guy? He's trying to do some unacceptable changes, and I can't keep up with what he's doing any longer! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 01:56, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Definitely! I'll try and keep my eye on him. Guitar65 (talk) 02:20, January 14, 2018 (UTC) I suggest you can put yesterday's challenge on both Cooking School and King of the Hill pages, with more details about the challenge on the Cooking School page, and more details about the judging on the King of the Hill page. Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 14:36, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Ah a third option. I'll take it. Guitar65 (talk) 14:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Hi buddy! I just want to let you know that I've just sent a message to Jolsarygt to ask her if she would like to finish season 6 for me, so I could move on immediately to season 11. Now, I'm waiting for her answer, and I'm also looking forward to tonight's new episode, while hoping Milly will improve his attitude and make it to the finals! Yankeedankeedoodleshite (talk) 16:57, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Please do not make edits on my Elimination Reasons page because it's not an official page and it was part of my user pages. --Hornean (talk) 04:06, February 4, 2018 (UTC)